Linkara
Linkara is the pseudonym for Lewis Lovhaug, comic book reviewer and author. The name comes from a series of self-published books that he wrote at ages 14–19 (and subsequently plans to revisit since he wants to revise them to fix plot problems, characterizations, and various other mistakes he made because he was young and inexperienced). Linkara is the second most popular reviewer on That Guy with the Glasses. Description Usually appearing seated on a sofa, he wears a distinctive trilby hat and brown coat, usually over a charcoal t-shirt. He will also sometimes brandish a flintlock pistol (which is fake) and the Green Ranger Dragon Dagger as seen in the TV series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. The first proper appearance of the pistol was when Linkara introduced himself to the site. After giving a brief tour of his house, which consisted of saying what he was sitting on, Linkara brought out the pistol and ordered the viewer to get out before he shot them. The pistol has made a number of appearances (and often referred to as the "Magic Gun"). Most recently it was used as a suicide prop which Linkara set on standby, should the comic he was reviewing prove to be too much for him. The pistol's rather dark backstory was revealed in October 2010. Linkara is notorious for guest-starring in numerous other videos, he even guest reviewed with the Nostalgia Critic twice. His numerous collaborations with Spoony are the most notable of this. Unlike many other Channel Awesome personalities, Linkara prefers to avoid using profanity in any of his appearances. This is both out of concern for younger viewers of his videos and his personal sense of etiquette, though he does not mind others who do swear. In one collaborative review, he even went so far as to have Bennett The Sage cuss for him when he went on a rant. History ''Atop the Fourth Wall - Text Recaps'' When Lewis saw the hilarious efforts of sites like Jabootu and The Agony Booth to review and recap horrible movies and TV shows, he took it upon himself to do the same with comic books, seeing it as an untapped market. Like the two sites, he also included the occasional bizarre panel of the comic that he'd place a humorous caption under. He did seventeen text recaps without any other posts on his blog, Atop the Fourth Wall, before he threw in the towel on them. He had decided that the text recaps took far too long to write out and make funny, going from once a week to once a month to once in a blue moon. As such, he turned the Blog into one that discussed comics and his opinions on them, hoping to do more text recaps in the future. ''That Guy with the Glasses'' Contest After discovering ''ThatGuywiththeGlasses.com'', he became a fan of the site's various videos. When Doug Walker announced his contest to do videos, Lewis decided to make a video and enter. After enjoying the experience of filming it all and making jokes, he then realized he could do the same thing with his reviews of bad comics. As a special Halloween treat, Lewis did a three-part comic review and recap, the first he had done in quite a while. The first two parts were text recaps of Web of Spider-Man #122 and Amazing Spider-Man #399, covering a small part of what is known in comics as "The Spider-Man Clone Saga." The third recap, of Spider-Man #56, covered the final part of the storyline but was done as a video review. Because of how much fun he had with the concept, Lewis was inspired to do more video recaps. A Feature on That Guy with the Glasses After several videos were completed and posted, Lewis sent an e-mail to Mike Michaud asking if the site would be interested in hosting the show, since there was a talent hunt going on at the time. After some discussion, the show was given a trial run of a few episodes, the first two being Lewis' Top 15 WTF Moments in Bad Comics and then his review of the comic book US-1 #1. Because of the overwhelmingly positive response to the videos, Atop the Fourth Wall, and subsequently Linkara, became a part of the site's team, going on to appear in many crossovers, second only to Doug Walker, himself. Eventually, he went on to become a major character in the Year One and Year Two crossovers, serving an even more vital part in the latter. ''Comics in Five Panels'' 5 Panel Comics, like 5 Second Movies and 5 Second Games are snippets of the story where Linkara would get to the gist of that the story is about. Usually they have hilarious results. For example, in the Titans Five Panel Comics video, he outlined the main points of the story with some running commentary. Category:Comics Category:Male Category:Youtube characters Category:Hero Category:Internet characters Category:Bodyguard